1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a polymer actuator which deforms in response to a voltage between electrode layers, and more particularly, to a polymer actuator device system having an improved layer configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various electronic devices, the need has increased for an actuator which has a small size, a light weight, and sufficient flexibility, and a polymer extension type polymer actuator has been expected.
There is a polymer actuator which uses water as an electrolyte. Since the polymer actuator does not operate when moisture is evaporated, a sealing structure which coats the entirety of the polymer actuator to be enclosed therein is employed. In addition, even in a case where those such as an organic solvent and an ionic liquid other than water are used as the electrolyte, there may be cases where the same sealing structure is needed to avoid an adverse effect of condensation, excessive moisture, or the like.
As the polymer actuator employing such a sealing structure, an actuator 900 illustrated in FIG. 22 is suggested in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-35682. FIG. 22 is a cross-sectional view illustrating the structure of the actuator 900 of an example according to the related art. The actuator 900 illustrated in FIG. 22 is configured by including an actuator main body 915, an electrode 925a and an electrode 925b disposed with the actuator main body 915 interposed therebetween, metal layers 944 disposed on the outer sides of the electrodes 925a and 925b, conductive wires 942 which apply a voltage to the electrodes 925a and 925b, and a sealing film 930 which coats the entirety thereof to be enclosed therein. In addition, the sealing film 930 has a performance of blocking outside air. Accordingly, the actuator main body 915 and the electrodes 925a and 925b are blocked from the outside, and thus the actuator 900 can be stably operated while reliably maintaining its characteristics over a long period of time in various atmospheres such as water, solvents, and air. Moreover, the sealing film 930 is operated to protect the entirety of the actuator (the actuator main body 915 and the electrodes 925a and 925b).
However, although this type of sealing film 930 protects the entirety of the actuator due to a large film thickness and can block the entirety of the actuator from the outside, due to the large film thickness, there is a problem in that the sealing film 930 has an adverse effect and impedes the deformation of the actuator. Here, it is thought that a sealing member may be made as thin as possible so as not to have an effect on the deformation of the actuator. However, if the sealing member is simply made thin, when an external force is exerted on the actuator, the sealing member is broken, and thus there is a new problem in that the life span of the actuator is reduced.